If I Could Roll Up My Money and Smoke It, I Would
by Joystickgames
Summary: Grimmjow has a problem, Ichigo has a hunger, and Renji...is a ginger.


ONCE UPON A TIME

IN A MAGICAL WORLD WHERE EVERYONE IS UNDERAGE

GRIMMJOW WOKE UP ONE DAY

AND HE HAD…..

A BONER.

OKAY

SO GRIMMJOW WAKES UP AND HE'S LIKE

EXTREMELY HARD

FOR NO REASON

SO HE GOES TO FIND HIS ADORABLE CELL PHONE

MADE SPECIFICALLY FOR THE FINGERS OF SIX YEAR OLDS

GRIMMJOW GOES THROUGH HIS CONTACTS=

AND HE DECIDES HE NEEDS A NICE

ROUND

FIVE YEAR OLD

ICHIGO ASS

TO FUCK

SO HE CALLS THE GINGER

WITH THE ASS LIKE AN APPLE

AND SAYS

"ICHIGO

I HAVE A BONER.

YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS."

AND ICHIGO

GOES AND GETS A BONER TOO

JUST BECAUSE OF GRIMMJOW'S

SEXY

SIX YEAR OLD

VOICE

BUT ICHIGO DECIDES

THAT OH SHIT

GRIMMJOW IS SO HORNY SO EARLY IN THE DAY

MY ASS WILL BE RIPPED TO SHREDS BEFORE NOON

WE NEED…..

SOMEONE ELSE

SO AS SOON AS GRIMMJOW HANGS UP

ICHIGO CALLS RENJI

AND RENJI IS LIKE

"BITCH WHAT THE FUCK"

AND ICHIGO SAYS

"I BOUGHT A FUCKTON OF

CANDY

COME TO THE SEWER IN TEN MINUTES

SO I CAN SHARE."

AND RENJI IS LIKE

"FUCK YES."

BECAUSE HE IS AN IDIOT

AND DOES NOT REALIZE THAT….. CANDY

MEANS

RAPE

SO RENJI IS THE FIRST TO SHOW UP TO THE SEWER

AND HE'S LIKE

"WHERE THE FUCK IS MY CANDY

YOU STUPID

SOULLESS

GINGER

BITCH."

AND THEN FROM IN THE SHADOWS….

A WILD GRIMMJOW APPEARED

GRIMMJOW USED HIS BONER!

IT'S SUPER EFFECTIVE!

RENJI SCREAMED AND CRIED AND BEGGED FOR HIM TO STOP

BUT SIX YEAR OLD GRIMMJOW WAS TOO HORNY TO CARE

HE USED HIS BLOOD AND TEARS FOR LUBE

AND FUCKED HIM FOR TWO HOURS

STRAIGHT

BUT WHAT HE DIDN'T REALIZE WAS THAT…

ICHIGO HAD BEEN WATCHING

IN THE CORNER

AND MASTURBATING FURIOUSLY

TO THIS

EXACTLY

THE ORGASM WAS SO POWERFUL

IT WENT INTO THE AIR

AND HIT THE CEILING

AND THEN DRIPPED DOWN

ONTO HIS HEAD

THAT IS HOW MUCH ICHIGO ENJOYED WATCHING SIX YEAR OLD GRIMMJOW FUCK FIVE YEAR OLD RENJI

SO GRIMMJOW LOOKS OVER AT THE GINGER

WITH CUM SPLATTERED

ALL OVER HIS ORANGE HAIR

AND HE SAYS

"ICHIGO…."

AND ICHIGO SAID

"…..WHAT?"

AND GRIMMJOW WAS LIKE

"COME

SUCK

MY DICK"

ICHIGO COULD ONLY STARE

AT GRIMMJOWS MASSIVE

DRIPPING

MAN MEAT

HIS SIX YEAR OLD MAN MEAT

GRIMMJOW WAS IMPATIENT THOUGH

BECAUSE HIS BONER

WAS STILL THERE

SO HE GRABBED ICHIGO BY THE FUCKING FACE

AND STARTED

FUCKING

HIS

FACE

ICHIGO

WAS TRYING TO SAY SOMETHING

GRIMMJOW WAS PRETTY SURE IT WAS

"I LOVE YOU

NEVER STOP"

BUT IT WAS MORE LIKE

BECAUSE HIS FACE

WAS BEING FUCKED

YOU CAN'T SAY THINGS

WHEN YOUR FACE

IS BEING FUCKED.

RENJI REGAINED CONSCIOUSNESS

NO

THE BLOOD LOSS

AND EXTREME ORGASM

WERE TOO MUCH

SO HE WAS UNCONSCIOUS

GRIMMJOW SAW THAT RENJI WAS AWAKE AGAIN

AND HE WAS LIKE

"…..MORE ASSES

TO RAPE

WITH MY AMAZING

HUGE

MAN

MEAT."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

BUT IT WAS TOO LATE

GRIMMJOW

HAD SPROUTED

A SECOND DICK

SO RENJI SEES GRIMMJOW'S NEW

WEEPING

COCK

PROTRUDING FROM ABOUT AN INCH TO THE LEFT

OF THE ORIGINAL

WHICH IS STILL BEING SERVICED

BY ICHIGO

WHO'S FACE IS BLEEDING

SO RENJI SCREAMS

BUT NOT FAST ENOUGH

BECAUSE GRIMMJOW IS HORNIER

THAN RENJI IS TERRIFIED

SO GRIMMJOW THRUSTS FORWARD

AND IMPALES RENJI ON HIS

MIGHTY

MAN

STICK

RENJI WOULD NEVER ADMIT IT BUT

HE WAS FUCKED BY SIX YEAR OLD GRIMMJOWS

MANLY MEAT STICK

AND HE LIKED IT.

HE HOPES HIS MOTHER WON'T MIND IT.

SO

WHILE GRIMMJOW IS FUCKING BOTH OF THEM

SIMULTANEOUSLY

HE GETS BORED.

SO NOW

GRIMMJOW LOOKS AROUND FOR A MOMENT

AND THEN HE REALIZES

HE'S IN

A FUCKING

SEWER.

SO GRIMMJOW SPREADS HIS LEGS A LITTLE

BENDS

AND

SHITS OUT A SHIT BIG ENOUGH TO BE A PORN STAR'S DILDO

AND BEGINS RAPING ICHIGO'S ASS

WITH HIS OWN SHIT.

ICHIGO'S NEW SCREAMS SPUR HIM

TO GO EVEN FASTER

SO NOW ICHIGO'S FACE

AND ASS ARE BOTH BLEEDING.

AND HIS ASS IS PROBABLY GOING TO GET INFECTED

BECAUSE IT'S A FUCKING

DILDO

MADE

OF

SHIT.

THEN SUDDENLY

GRIMMJOW

CAME.

AND THE ENTIRE SEWER WAS FLOODED

WITH HIS CUM

RENJI AND ICHIGO

DID NOT SURVIVE THE BLAST.

BUT IT'S OKAY

BECAUSE GRIMMJOW DOESN'T HAVE A PROBLEM

WITH NECROPHILIA.

TO BE CONTINUED.


End file.
